


Sated Hunger

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Taeyong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Jaehyun has something better to do than eating Taeyong's sandwiches. Something along the lines of eating Taeyong instead.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 308





	Sated Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> PRETEND THAT TAEYONG HAS A FAT ASS FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FIC, THANK YOU.
> 
> ps. the old title is a day in a life

Golden rays pour past the silk drapes on the window and onto the slumbering man in bed. Jaehyun groans as the last hint of sleep fades out of his still close eyes, body adjusting into another waking day. His arm instinctively reaches out to the space next to him, fingers curling regretfully upon realizing that the familiar warmth has been gone for a period of time, leaving that side of the bed cold.  
  
Jaehyun's mind still lingers in the dreamy state he was in prior to waking, trying to grasp the gradually fading images that tickled his arousal. In that paradise realm, Taeyong was splayed deliciously beneath him, debauched and begging deliriously as the Alpha's thick cock speared the tight, hot ass over and overㅡ  
  
"Fuck," A frustrated groan slips past his lips as a warm rush of need fills his system, aching to find his sweet little Omega. It's so early in the morning, he can tell by the heat of the sun sifting through the windows. _Too early for this_ , he mentally chastises himself before getting off the bed with a shake of his head, clearing his mind of illicit things he'd rather do than imagine.  
  
He quickly dresses himself up with the jeans carelessly discarded on the floor, foregoing wearing boxers as he senses that it will soon be confirmed to be unnecessary once he finds his mate. A brow piques in amusement when he fails to find his shirt, already having an idea as to whereㅡor who might have taken possession of it.  
  


  
  
Low, soft hums fill the spacious kitchen as Taeyong goes over here and there, preparing breakfast. It's nothing special, just a tower of sandwich filled with strawberry jam to fill his husband's black hole of a stomach. He glances sideways to check the time on a small digital clock perched atop the microwave and smiles in anticipation, knowing that it won't be too long for the Alpha to go looking for him.  
  
And he's absolutely correct on that. Because as soon as he finishes covering the jam with another piece of bread, a wave of heavy scent, something that sets a wild surge of need to submit curtains the place. A pair of strong arms wind his waist, pulling him back against a sturdy chest before hot breath hits the lobe of his ear and lips tease the cartilage.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart..."  
  
The Omega sighs blissfully, melting in Jaehyun's embrace. He still can't get used to thisㅡhe will never get used to this display of rapt affection even after long, long years in the future. It's only been a week since they got married, and his body can't help but tingle and shudder with want and need to be close to his Alpha.  
  
A low, rumbling croon vibrates against his back as Jaehyun's hand caresses the skin beneath the lone piece of fabric he's wearing, fingers possessively splayed over his stomach.  
  
"Can't wait to see this round and healthy with little me and you, baby..."  
  
Taeyong chuckles, making the man behind him smile at his reaction. "Me too. But for now, I want you to eat. I made....ah-anh...s-sandwichㅡgod, Jaehyun, waitㅡf-for breakf....uhn!" Whimpers fall out of the Omega's mouth as Jaehyun mindlessly assaults his neck with his lips, teeth and tongue, kissing and biting and sucking especially on the bond mark tattooed for life right on his scent gland.  
  
"Hm, that can wait, babe. For now...I have a better idea as to what I can _devour_ for breakfast," Jaehyun chuckles seductively and pushes the plate of sandwich away in case Taeyong scrambles later and knocks off the innocent food. He swiftly turns the Omega around and quickly captures his lips, conveying the growing lust through the passionate kiss. Taeyong eagerly gives in, wanting nothing but to serve his Alpha in every way possible.  
  
A slick tongue brushes along the seam of Taeyong's lips before plunging right in his cavern after he lets out a gasp, whimpering as Jaehyun licks on every nook and corner until the black haired Alpha sucks on Taeyong's tongue, moaning at the filthiness of it all.  
  
Breakfast completely forgotten, Jaehyun's hands traipse south to cup a pair of taut globes and gives them a squeeze, earning himself a soft whine. He can already smell the hazy scent of slick dripping out of his mate's warm hole begging to be filled with his rigid length. Taeyong's wearing nothing but Jaehyun's shirt, the Alpha's smell sticking to it like glue and eventually curtaining even the Omega's fragrance.  
  
His lips leave Taeyong's, taking their journey from a sharp jawline and down to the slender neck, once again marking what is his. The Alpha in him growls, feeling the rapid urge to claim.  
  
"Jaehyun...oh god..." The man's eyes is glazed with want as they peer up on his husband, hands hastily grasping the waistband of Jaehyun's pants. It's so amusing and endearing and fucking sexy whenever Taeyong's so needy like this, ready to please his Alpha and do anything to get what he wants.  
  
A gush of pheromones suddenly releases out of Taeyong, making Jaehyun hiss in impatience before Taeyong was roughly turned around to face the counter.  
  
"Pray tell, sweetheart, little Omega of mine, fucking in the kitchen sounds good, right?" Jaehyun grunts, reveling at the sight of his mate practically mewling against the counter before dropping down his knees, pushing up the shirt Taeyong's wearing to expose the beauty of his Omega's bare ass. The pair of cheeks bounce against his palms as he smacks them right, the sound of skin hitting skin resonating in the kitchen.  
  
"Ahh..! Jaehyun, please..." Taeyong's head lowers in submission, his torso leaning over and his ass pushing out against Jaehyun's face, provoking the Alpha further into ruining his lithe body.  
  
Copious amount of slick trickles down Taeyong's thighs, hypnotizing the Alpha. Jaehyun wastes no time in indulging himself, kissing the inside of Taeyong's thighs and nudging them apart so he can gain a better access on the prize. He grips both ass cheeks apart and moans at the sight of the wet, pink pucker fluttering around thin air as though beckoning him to have a taste.  
  
And have a taste he does. Jaehyun doesn't hold back as he tongues the perineum shortly, before dragging the flat of his tongue up and down Taeyong's crack, spending more time licking over the saccharine opening. Taeyong is left breathless, eyes blown.  
  
"Please, please, please..." The sound of his Omega throwing what's left of his dignity out the window makes Jaehyun incredibly hard, cock straining in his jeans. Sometimes, Taeyong utterly amazes him, surprising him with things he never expected the Omega would willingly do. Taeyong may be the submissive partner, but he's not one to cower beneath an Alpha's dominance. Yet in times like this, Taeyong is nothing but famishedㅡstarving and fervent to be Jaehyun's slave.  
  
His tongue stiffens and sticks inside Taeyong's ass, wriggling past the ring of muscles to caress and savor the silken walls. His hands keep themselves on the firm cheeks, spreading them to keep the bouncy flesh from slapping against his face while he's enjoying his meal.  
  
"Uhn...shit...it's so good..." Taeyong's legs quiver, a telltale sign that the Omega's about to reach his orgasm and Jaehyun can't afford that to happen when he hasn't arrived at the best part yet.  
  
After one last suck on Taeyong's hole, which is too bad by the way since he really wants to eat that tight cunt out, he gets up and quickly works his jeans down, letting it fall and pool around his ankles while his hand furiously pumps his cock into full hardness, the bulbous head teasingly pushing in and out of Taeyong's hole. A grin breaks out of his face as Taeyong practically sobs, eyes glazed and hands trembling.  
  
"Alpha, please..."  
  
A low, frightening timbre comes from the Alpha behind him causing Taeyong to bare his throat and let Jaehyun's mouth ravish his bond mark again. He badly wants to do the same to his mate but he can save it for next time. He'll let Jaehyun have his fun for now.  
  
Strong hands grip Taeyong's hips before a cry spills out of him when Jaehyun drives home in one slide, sheathing his cock completely in the clutching heat. Slow, long thrusts force out moans from the Omega. It seems like Jaehyun's set in taking his time with fucking the smaller man with his devastatingly slow movements and Taeyong can't even be mad because he surely loves that tantalizing drag of the Alpha's girth along his tender walls, making his own cock swell harder if possible.  
  
Jaehyun's lips are pressed against his scent gland as the thrusts gradually speed up, pounding Taeyong's ass hard and fast just the way he likes it. Moans and groans fill the whole room, and Jaehyun won't be surprised if they can be heard even in the further parts of the penthouse from how loud his mate's being. It's definitely music to his ears, though; Taeyong's cries and pleas are fueling him, and a prideful grunt echoes as Jaehyun drives his cock into the Omega's sweet, greedy hole with a punishing speed that Taeyong's body is hauled on the counter with every push of his hips.  
  
"Fuck, babe, look at you... You look so good like this, so pretty. You like this, right? You love it?" Jaehyun taunts, bringing Taeyong's leg up and bending it on the knee to prop it on the counter. He leans back a bit to watch his cock slip in and out of the slick hole, admiring the view. His chest swells at the reminder that he's making love with his mate, someone he will live the rest of his life with. Jaehyun can't wait to do this again and again, every single day, and he absolutely can't wait for Taeyong's heat to come. That will require them to fuck at least three times for most likely four days, five if it hits his Omega harder. Each heat is not the same as the previous one and as sinister as it is, Jaehyun prefers the idea of staying with his husband in the heat room for longer than usual.  
  
"Nn, Jae....Jaehyun, more..." Taeyong chokes out a moan as fresh tears run down his rosy cheeks. It's such a sight to behold that Jaehyun can't help the sudden urge to bite down Taeyong's scent gland, leaving a teeth mark on it that will certainly last a few days. He can already see the foreboding anger that will evoke from Taeyong as the Omega gets easily embarrassed when people look at the evidences of passion and intimacy on the parts of his body he cannot cover, per Jaehyun's order.  
  
Jaehyun's thrusts are relentless; the tip of his cock's angled to hit the soft bundle of nerves inside of Taeyong, pressing against it over and over, overstimulating the poor Omega. Taeyong almost falls over the counter, saved by Jaehyun's arm wrapping around him to keep him from losing balance.  
  
The supple cheeks bounce at every slap of Jaehyun's hips. The erotic sight sets off something inside the Alphaㅡthe heat churning at the bottom of his belly, lighting his body aflame. Taeyong's ass tightens considerably around his cock and he knows that the Omega's close so he slips a hand under the shirt and tweaks a pert nipple, pulling and twisting and pinching the most sensitive part of his mate until Taeyong convulses in his hold, coming undone and painting the cabinets beneath the counter with streaks of white.  
  
A guttural moan lodges in Jaehyun's throat as the grip around his cock tightens painfully. It's not too long before his knot grows and he will be reduced to a rutting mess. "Shit..." His knot eventually swells as he thrusts continuously, ignoring the whines and pleas of his mate to slow down.   
  
Several thrusts later, the knot inside Taeyong's ass prevents Jaehyun from pulling out, forcing the Alpha to grind his hips instead, moving in small circular motion, still assaulting his prostate.  
  
"H-haa...Is this w-what you want, baby? To be filled with my cum? Your belly will swell with pups after I fucking breed you...You'll look so cute pregnant, baby...god..."  
  
Jaehyun comes with a grunt, filling Taeyong up with his warm cum. The knot still keeps him inside and it will come back to its normal size after a few minutes. He presses his forehead on Taeyong's shoulder while they both try to catch their breaths.  
  
"Y-you should be sated now, huh? My poor sandwiches..." Taeyong murmurs cheekily, humor lilting in his voice. Jaehyun chuckles at his Omega's playfulness, choosing not to say more while he waits for his knot to come down, the kitchen growing silent once again without the noises from their lovemaking.  
  
Once he's able to pull out, Jaehyun grips the base of his cock and smears the sticky cum that dripped out of Taeyong's hole over the smooth skin of the Omega's bottom, rendering Taeyong in a spluttering heap with his face blooming red.  
  
Jaehyun smirks before stuffing himself back in his jeans. "Oh, we made a little mess, sweetheart. Can you please take the food in the living room and wait there like the good husband you are while I clean up?"  
  
"Fuck you." Taeyong scoffs, taking the plate before stalking out of the kitchen with a sexy sway of his hips, obviously annoyed but still naughtily stealing Jaehyun's attention.  
  
"You'll get it later." Jaehyun whispers with a shake of his head before retrieving a towel to wipe the mess they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaehyun remains hidden from Taeyong, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest, emphasizing his muscles as he silently observes his mate. The natural light hits Taeyong just right, illuminating his striking yet alluring features. He looks so small in Jaehyun's shirt and it warms the Alpha's heart. The instinct to protect and care for his mate overwhelms, but he doesn't outright act on it to avoid accidentally insulting the capabilities of the Omega. Taeyong can take care of himself just fine, something that they had established straight away to let Jaehyun know that Taeyong is not an empty trophy to brag in their pack. Jaehyun respects him and he ensures Taeyong's role is equal to his, and that their dynamics will not hinder their relationship.  
  
He's too focused on being enraptured by the beautiful Omega to notice that the other's already watching him back with poorly veiled want in his large, black eyes. Taeyong drinks in the sexy sight of his man, shirtless and arms flexing, jeans hanging low to expose the thin trail of hair leading down to where Taeyong mostly wants to see. Jaehyun's mop of hair is in a wild disarray as some strands fall over his eyes, adding to the Alpha's oozing sultriness. Something swims behind Jaehyun's eyes that tickle at Taeyong, and he resists the urge to crawl across the floor to offer himself to the Alpha. The air around Jaehyun thickens, burning Taeyong's insides.  
  
He badly wants to submit over and over.  
  
 _God, he's so hot..._  
  
Jaehyun finally leaves his spot and takes the spot on the couch next to Taeyong, lifting his mate's chin before swooping down to kiss his lips. It was gentle, a far cry from what they did earlier. They reluctantly pull apart when the need to breathe arises, and Jaehyun noses over Taeyong's scent gland, laying a kiss there.  
  
"Can we eat now?"  
  
Taeyong snorts and bites his Alpha's shoulder before pulling away with a glint in his eyes. "Whose fault is it that we couldn't?"  
  
Jaehyun raises a brow and looms over his husband who quickly lowers his gaze. "I don't know, Omega. You tell me."  
  
He receives a glare for that and a pinch on his waist. "Fine, fine. Sorry. Let me eat your sandwich now." Jaehyun rubs his side and steals a kiss before eating the food his husband thoughtfully prepared.  
  
"Mm.." Jaehyun moans obscenely, chewing. Taeyong blatantly ignores him for the morning news on the TV, yet failing to hide the shiver that runs down his spine from Jaehyun's antics.  
  
Silence stretches between them. Jaehyun's on his third sandwich when he stops, eyes wide and teeth gritting. His nostrils flare as the primal urge spikes from within when the sudden wave of pheromones filled the air for the second time. But this time it's coming in tidal waves, washing over him, pulling him in the deepest depths of desire.  
  
Taeyong curls up against him just as Jaehyun drops his food, the bread hitting the carpeted floor haphazardly.  
  
"Alpha..."  
  
Jaehyun quickly scoops his mate in his arms, his feet quickly taking him to the heat room. He gently places Taeyong in bed surrounded with numerous pillows and thick blankets folded neatly on the side. The Alpha doesn't even get a second for himself as Taeyong pulls him down, already losing control of himself. The scent of his slick hits Jaehyun, sending his mind into an overdrive as he pants with need, eager to ease his Omega's desperation.  
  
"Wait a bit, love..."  
  
"I can't...need you...need your cock now," Taeyong takes off his (Jaehyun's, technically) shirt and flings it across the room before positioning himself on all fours, chest pressed down while his ass is raised in the air.  
  
Jaehyun curses under his breath at the mouthwatering sight of the whiny Omega. Kicking off his jeans, he pumps his cock back to hardness which isn't a difficult task since he hasn't even recovered much from their kitchen escapade. He kneels behind Taeyong and kisses down the other's spine, rubbing his sides and kneading his ass to somehow lift the tension off his body.  
  
They forego lube because of the thicker and smoother slick dripping out of Taeyong that made it so much easier for Jaehyun to slide in, his rigid cock meeting no resistance at all.  
  
The steady pace that Jaehyun sets forces out all the luscious whines and whimpers from Taeyong. Taeyong grasps the sheets to contain the smoldering pleasure streaming through his veins, eyes brimming with moisture once again.  
  
Jaehyun's grip on his hips tighten. He stops abruptly as he pulls Taeyong on his lap, his legs bent under him to support their weight.  
  
Before Taeyong can protest about the change of position, Jaehyun hugs his mate against his chest, lips pressed hotly on the smaller's shoulder as he drives his hips up hard and fast, deep and rough. Taeyong bounces up and down on his lap with his guide, his thick and long cock spearing the addicting heat of Taeyong's hole.  
  
"Hnn...so wet, Taeyong. So wet for me..." The lewd sounds of squelching echo against the four walls of the dim room, accompanying the pants and groans coming from the couple. Jaehyun makes sure that his cock's fucking Taeyong in the right places, dragging out these dirty noises from the Omega.  
  
Taeyong deliriously chants his Alpha's name, hands reaching back to clutch Jaehyun's air, tugging harshly. "F-fuck...fuck! Please, fuck me right there... _Oh god_....yes, _there_..."  
  
"Where, love?" Jaehyun's voice cracks and he catches a glimpse of the smirk on Taeyong's lips, the smug Omega knowing his effect on his crumbling husband. Jaehyun takes it as a challenge and pulls out almost completely until only the swollen tip remains inside before slamming hard once, burying himself balls deep.  
  
"Right there?" A chuckle escapes him as Taeyong gasps sharply, eyes widening before twitching in his hold with a few more cries.  
  
 _Serves him right..._  
  
Jaehyun nibbles on his earlobe then, not planning to give Taeyong a break. "Uhh, god... Sweetheart, are you really gonna do this to me for days? Hm? My slutty little Omega begging for my cock to feed his cute tiny ass with lots of cum...until you're full and dripping on the floor. Am I correct, baby? Or is it not enough that you will make me fill your mouth as well? You're so good with your mouth, Taeyong. Like you're made just for it..."  
  
Renewed tears cascade down Taeyong's cheeks. He's on fire; it's so hot and Jaehyun keeps doing things to him, to his body, to his heart. An overwhelming burst of affection flows right through him, emanating from his chest as Taeyong feels the first surge of release leave him, spurting ropes of cum on the sheets.  
  
Jaehyun milks him through his orgasm, curling a hand around his cock to stroke it until he can't spill anymore.  
  
"Just a little more..."  
  
Taeyong whines weakly, accommodating the onslaught of rapid thrusts pummeling inside of him. He's certain that his hole's puffy by now, red and glistening but he will let Jaehyun use it for all its worth. Besides, its the Alpha's job to fuck him through his heat anyway. He'll get furious if Jaehyun doeㅡ  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Jaehyun halts, cursing. The knot had grown too big for him to move an inch so he settles with lying on his side with Taeyong, spooning the Omega and gyrating his hips to rut against the healthy globes. Taeyong holds his hand affectionately, bringing it up to his lips to land a kiss on the knuckles. The intimate gesture pushes Jaehyun over the edge, spilling his load in Taeyong's ass with a series of moans. He can feel some of it trickle out, with the Omega's little hole being full. He experimentally pushes to test a silly theory of his and he ends up chuckling in amusement as a sound of sloshing reaches his ears. Taeyong is bright red, and a cute scowl appears on his flushed face.  
  
"Jaehyun..!"  
  
"What? You're so adorable." Jaehyun kisses the nape of Taeyong's neck before biting gently, tickling his mate. Taeyong whimpers, curling up and clenching around him. The swelling of his cock hasn't gone down, and as much as it's pleasurable, it's also a little uncomfortableㅡespecially for the Omega. _His ass must be so stretched and sore now..._  
  
"I'm so tired..."  
  
"Right. Me too."  
  
"Okay. I'll call you later when I wanna fuck again." Taeyong yawns, already dangling in the edge of sleep. "Give me three hours..."  
  
"Three hours?!" Jaehyun exclaims. What the hell, that's barely a power nap for him. But that's fine. He's built for this.  
  
Taeyong clicks his tongue in annoyance and finally closes his eyes, but not before asking Jaehyun to cover them both in warm, fluffy blankets. Jaehyun drags the blanket close to him by a foot, considering he can't pull out of Taeyong yet and drapes it over them, happy to see his mate's contented smile.  
  
"See you later, Jae..."  
  
The Alpha holds his mate close before falling asleep as well, the buzzing excitement settling in his gut for the highly anticipated responsibility during the Omega's heat. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha thanks for reading


End file.
